Chip To The Heart
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner. Drabble - please R&R - Rated M for later chapters
1. Mind Over Matter

**A/n Diamond in the rough is in the mix and Chapters 1 the preface is being rewritten and chapter to is half done.**  
**I love Tv shows intelligence gave me the idea for this but it wont be based on the show.**  
**But I wanted something I could just it don when I get a free hour (unlike cab and sacrifice series I like taking a day to plan each chapter) this will be drabble and multiple chapters will be added rather than waiting.**

Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter One – Mind over matter.

**Epov**

"Esme" I said storming into her office. "This shit is unreal, I don't need a bloody babysitter, I can take care of myself, three tours in the army proved that" I growled out.

"We've had this talk before you will knock before you enter this office" she said standing from her chair.

"Need I remind you why you are being assigned a partner, your safely is one reason yes but the other is to keep you in cheek I sent you to retrieve information on a suspect tourist you went on some one man mission looking for her again" she bit out

"I had information" I said before she cut me off again

"She's gone Edward, we both know that Tanya isn't coming back, its time to face facts your sister is dead" she drawled out, I growled closing my eyes breathing in for a moment before I lost control.

A knock rang out cutting off anything I as about to say.

"Meet your protector she said smiling looking behind me I turned just in time to see the door open.

"Isabella Swan meet Edward Cullen your assignment" Esme voice cut off as my eyes met those of the women in front of me.

Two things were running through my head as my eyes seemed locked on her

One - She's beautiful and two - I'm totally screwed

**A/n let me know what you think :) this isn't pre planned I'm just going with the flow on this the idea came to me after watching a show so most likely referees etc from films/shows may be used.**


	2. Agent Swan

**A/n Here's chapter Two because I love you guys …. And ok .. I also love these characters.**

Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Two – Agent Swan

**Bpov**

I stood showing my Id badge as I walked through the guarded gate.

This wasn't how my life was supposed to go, I was meant to be more than this.

I had trained to be a special agent – I was one of the youngest people to guard the president and one of the youngest women to be assigned to a government wet op operation.

So getting a phone call informing me I was accepted for a job I hadn't applied for was surprising, even more surprising was being informed I wasn't being offered the job I was being told I had it.

"Mrs Swan" a man says to me holding his hand out "I'm Carlisle we spoke on the phone"

I shake his hand nodded as we begin to walk.

"What is the assignment exactly" I asked him

"You're to protect our most valuable weapon"

"A weapon ?" I asked shaking my head "Sir I'm not authorised nor trained for that"

"Meet our Weapon" he says knocking on the door.

A women and man are in the room, I look to Carlisle only to hear the women speak, I hear my name and look up seeing that he is my assignment.

A man .. a gorgeous man who I am in charge of keeping alive.

If I don't die trying to save him, my heart might combust by how gorgeous he is.

I'm totally screwed.

**A/n so should I continue … are you enjoying this so far. Leave a review and let me know =)**


	3. Straight Line

**A/n - Wow THANK YOU ALL for the reviews I've read each one I was going to reply but thought you'd prefer a chapter instead.**

Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Three – Straight line  
**Epov**

"Let's get a few things straight" I sigh as we walk to the computer room, I need a satellite update.

"I don't need a protector, nor do I want a babysitter, I'm not going to change just because they got a pretty face to tag along with me" I smirk seeing her glare at me from the corner of her eyes.

"Fine" she smiles sweetly as we get to the tech room. "But I'd like to get something straight as well. I'm here to do a job, your my job I don't give a crap if you want to run around paying the lone ranger, you better buck up, just because you have a nice face doesn't mean I wont punch it when you step out of line. I'm to keep you safe, not to keep you in cotton wool, you remember were on the same team and were get along fine" she says crossing her arms and walking to the chair in the corner sitting down her eyes taking everything in.

Damn I might have met my match.

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

I've got roughly up to chapter 8 pre-written going to try get a few more done tonight as well chapter 4 will be up either tonight or tomorrow depending on ho many i get wrote = )


	4. Needing An Update

**A/n - I know some of you don't like the short chapters but this is a drabble the reason i can get chapters up quick is because I don't plan them like i do my other stories, that being said chapters ill be short the longest one to date is 500 words, but most will be 100-300 I'm sorry if you prefer longer fic's my other stories are all longer I just wanted to try my hand at a drabble.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Four – Needing an update

**Bpov**

Looking around the room I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Edward sat on the bed, this room was like a hospital lab, I bet it would be a Doctors wet dream.

There were computers everywhere.

"Just let me update your chip" I herd a southern Voice draw out.

I looked up in time to see the owner of the voice looking from Edward to me.

I sighed shaking my head getting up and walking to him, "Hi I'm Bella swan" I said holding out my hand.

"He's to busy being in a tantrum to introduce us" I said smiling.

I seen him nod informing me his name was Jasper before turning back to update Edward.

Man this chip stuff was confusing I watched fascinated as they spoke about it, not daring to ask questions.

I wouldn't want Edward to think I'm taking an interest now would I.

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think. I decided to post this tonight - chapter 5 will be up tomorrow sometime.**


	5. Team Cyber

**A/n - wow thank you to all who reviewed glad your enjoying this, chapter 5 here hope you enjoy :) (did try to add this last night but Fanfic was down and since I've pre written up to elven now I'will get six up in a few hours as a treat.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Five – Team Cyber  
**Epov**

I could tell from the look on her face this was all confusing her, I just didn't know how to explain any of it to her.

Even people here, people I trusted didn't understand my reason for having the chip implanted in my brain, I wasn't ashamed of my reason I just didn't broadcast my business

I was glad she didn't ask, because I wasn't sure what I would tell her, no one knew the real reason I volunteered for this not even Doc.

The thing was though, I knew .. I knew if she asked, if she looked at me and asked me out right I would tell her, she had this draw to her and it was pulling me.  
I knew I was acting like a prick but i needed to safe guard myself, I needed her to just see me as a job, as some arse hole who did what he wanted when he wanted.

"So who is everyone" she asked when we entered the mirror sided room. I had been ordered to give her a tour, she didn't seem interested though, but I could see her eyes zooming around taking it all in.

"Only a handful of people are cleared to know about the operation, Carlisle aka Doc was the creator he made the chip and implanted it, Jasper is our technician guru he keeps me updated, and Esme who is the director of this whole operation and as you have gathered Boss Lady"

I trailed off before walking out the room and entering the door facing. "And these guys are the only other people who know" I said shutting the door after entered.

"Isabella Swan meet team Cyber" I said seeing Seth and Paul our field agents and Rosalie my chip tracker. 

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**


	6. Bella's First Time

**A/n - Here's Chapter 6 for you guy's - I'm going to try get ahead tonight and tomorrow but at least one chapter will be up tomorrow :) **

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Six – Bella's First time

**Bpov**

After I was introduced to the whole team, I looked around wondering if I would ever fit in. These people all seemed so close with each other, they were like a family.

Laughing , joking even the way they looked at each other seemed like a private moment and I as an outsider looking in.

This wasn't like any of my other assignments I didn't join up for this.

The reason I did join up was well … personal everyone has demons don't they ell my demon lead me here, I laughed quietly to myself as I looked around, yeah this was really what I envisioned for myself.

I could tell Edward had questions the way he kept watching me, he was curious most likely just as much as I was about him, but I wasn't about to give him my life story, the man couldn't even string a full sentence to me, it was obviously he didn't ant me hear, didn't ant me to watch his back.

The thing was after seeing him, seeing how hot headed he could be, he needed someone watching his back, someone to pull him back when he let himself get too deep, and if I had to be here, I was going to make sure I did a damn good job.

I sighed to myself I'd only been here about six hours whilst I got equated with everyone I was to go home and pack my apartment up, an apartment had been allocated to me here, I hadn't seen it, and didn't know where or what neighbour hood it was in, I was just told it was close to Edwards.

Just as I was about to speak to Esme to ask for my leave she breezed into the room.

"Eyes up front we've just been assigned a new case" her eyes found mine before she continued.

"Paul is going with a female agent from our lab to pack your apartment up" Carlisle said i nearly jumped not knowing he was there. I was about to protest when i seen Esme face I stopped and simple nodded to him.

"This is priority" She said looking to the screen She looked back her eyes seeming to lock on Edward before turning back to the screen "we believe it's one of our sleeper agents."

* * *

**A/n Leave a review - I hope you guys are enjoying this story =D**


	7. Hope In The Name Of Alec

**A/N - Thank you all for the feedback - glad your enjoying this. Getting this up early as the website keeps being down.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Seven – Hope in the name of Alec

E**pov**

My heart seemed to be beating quicker than I would of thought possible, as my eyes zoomed into the screen.

"Alec" Esme voice called out I breathed out, missing what else she said, he was Tanya's partner.

"but .. I thought he was dead" I whispered out shaking my head.

I looked up seeing Isabella look around curious I had to give it to the girl, she didn't but in or ask questions, she kept quite whist the information was given to us.

"Alec a promising agent, five years ago he was sent undercover along with Tanya, they were to insert themselves in with a terrorist ring we had been surveying, they were active for three of there five years, and they were caught on Ctv along with seventeen terrorists at the bombing on the holy sanctuary, over sixty bodies were found, most unrecognisable, it was cleaned up and both were believed to be dead, there had been no sign of either till this" Seth informed the room.

Our eyes all turned to the screen watching as a screen shot was moving around the camera man - or women - seemed to be making sure the camera only shown Alec who was tied up in a room he was chained to a chair, whilst a voice over informed us they had a government spy and for his return they wanted a ransom.

"If Tanya is alive Edward, were going to need Alec to tell us were she is" Esme said "Can you do this" her eyes locking on mine.

Could I do this ... I shook my head not looking to anyone as I made my way out the room, It wasn't about if I thought I could do it . I had to do this , I had to bring Tanya home.

"Bella go with him, this case is personal keep him in check and alive" I herd Esme's voice call out, but I didn't stop to wait for her reply, if Tanya was alive I was going to get her.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think. A couple of the future chapters are a bit longer due to more information being given.**


	8. Better Safe Than Sorry

**A/N - Since this is a short Chapter I thought I'd get it out early the next few chapter's are informational and some of that information is going to be important in future chapter's.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Eight – Better safe than sorry

B**pov**

I followed out opened the car door before he took off, I sighed shaking my head.

I could tell this case was personal for him, it didn't mean he needed to be an arse over it though.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on" I asked as he zoomed in and out of traffic. "or am I to assume were playing a guessing game here"

He still didn't reply, I shook my head leaning don and grabbing my bag, I took out my jacket and gun placing it inside my belt holster, then I grabbed my knife, I leaned down placing it inside my boot.

"Best to be safe than sorry" I whispered out, it had been a mantra I had learned a long time ago.

"I thought you job was to keep me safe" I herd him mutter.

I looked up shaking my head "In order to do I need to keep myself safe as well"

"Cant you multi-task" he bit out smirking

"Being stabbed eleven time's whilst protecting the president's children changes a person. It also reminds me to be prepared" I hiss, before turning to look out the window ending the banter

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think. Next update will be Monday hope you all have a lovely weekend.**


	9. The Truth About Tanya

**A/N - Early update**

Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Nine – The Truth about Tanya

E**pov**

My head was running with the information she had just told me.

Eleven time's I knew Esme had said she had been injured yet still did her job.

But eleven times ….. my second tour I had been injured during a riot – I'd received two stab wounds one to my back and one to my shoulder, the pain felt like someone slicing me open.

That was from two – Jesus imagines eight more.

I shivered thinking about it.

"My sister Tanya" I began swallowing the bile in my throat

"She was a sleeper agent; she had been inactive for nearly six year's when she was called in. I knew this time would be a long one, her partner was Alec" I turned to face her before continuing.

The road as clearing and I seen the warehouse I wanted "The lay out looked the same" I spoke "It's a safe house I wanted to see if I can cyber render and match anything" I said before she could ask why we were here

"The terrorist attack spoke of earlier, it was proven Alec and Tanya had been there, proven they had joined the cause, both were believed to have turned"

"You didn't believe that though" she cut me off.

I shook my head "No I didn't, I know Tanya, sometime's this job we do, we have to make choices for the greater good, there not always the right choices"

I saw her nod from the corner of my eye.

We got out walking towards the warehouse I seen her hand on her gun waiting for a threat

"First degree murder" she whispered out as I opened the door, I stopped looking at her, her eyes turning to face me once "My file, I know you wondered why it's locked, that was the charge"

* * *

**A/n Hope you all had a lovely weekend, I managed to get a few chapters done, and I'm sat down today trying to get ahead on them (whilst working on Diamond in the rough if anyone's looking forward to that Preface is done and chapter 2 is halfway done so will be sometime this week Chapter one is up)  
So Was anyone expecting that one the next chapter is quite emotional and long Its like 3 chapters in one.  
Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Past Demons

**A/n Ok here's a treat for all the awesome reviews an extra long chapter this is roughly Three chapters worth here … read on and hopefully enjoy  
****  
**_**WARNING – This chapter contains information some may find disturbing.**_

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Ten – Past Demons

B**pov**

My lips felt wet as I spoke the words out loud.

It had been a long time since I spoke about _that _part of my life.

We entered the warehouse seeing it empty, I felt a breath leave me as my posture changed from protective to calm.

"How old were you" I herd his voice ask as he walked around the room.

"Twelve" I whispered.

A dark chuckle left my mouth "My dad was killed on duty, FBI agent, guess it's where I got my drive to be an agent from, I wanted to be like him, but I wanted to prove a point as well" I stopped as I stood on the corner watching him take everything in before I carried on.

"My mother, decided to turn to a bottle, pub crawling only she usually didn't come home alone" I shook my head remembering some of the sleaze balls she brought home. "Sometimes it was more than one I think she forgot she had kids until she met a guy who sunk his teeth into her"

I let out a breath my mind flicker from the past to the future.

"I was Ten when she brought home Phil, I had two siblings a set of twins they were seven they were babies when our dad was killed I'd practically raised them since my mother couldn't be bothered, she went days with out seeing us, there were time's when they wouldn't bother coming up, Phil didn't like kids … well I don't think he liked people in general" I muttered out, that was an understatement.

"She was his punch bag, and when she was out cold he would turn on us, I usual took the brunt for the younger one's but Jake well he tried he really did thinking he had to protect us because he was a man" I shook my head.

"The night it happened, our mum had been taunting Phil telling him she needed an upgrade, a younger man" I shook my head remembering the crack echo as he had smashed her head of the wall.

"I had been in the bedroom with the kids we usually hid out when they started, Jake hearing her scream had run out the room, I'd told Leah to hide as I followed after him – I got in the room in time to see him kicking Jake on the floor, blood as pooling from his head he wasn't moving"

I closed my eyes the memory too much I breathed in a few time's my eyes still closed as I replayed the rest of the night in my mind.

"I remember launching myself at him, I grabbed something to hit him with it as he punched me but as I went down I made sure I took him with me my hands were crawling at him scratching and slapping as the rage in me broke I just wanting to feel a fraction of the pain he caused us I only stopped when he stopped hitting back"

I opened my eyes the memory to real, I looked anywhere but at him.

"I turned to see Leah stood there shaking, I hadn't even realised what I had done before I tried to hug her and she flinched from me, I was holding a carving knife covered in his blood" I shivered remembering the feeling that hit my body when I realised what I had done I dropped the knife and ran to check on Jake, he wasn't breathing" I broke back the sob not letting it out.

"A neighbour had heard the screaming and phoned the police, Jake was announced dead on the scene head trauma, my mom was unconscious, Phil had died due to a stab wound to a vital organ" I bite my lip my arms folding around my stomach as I attempted to hold myself together.

I swore what happened wouldn't define who I was, I wasn't going to let the past wreck me.

"What happened to your mom and sister" he asked I looked up seeing his eyes watching me carefully

"Leah was taking in by my father's sister Sue they had found her living in a small town, Leah was frightened of me for month's Sue and her bonded but after I was realised and joined them I had to many demons to get close. I had to go to court the first six month I was kept in custody in a foster home, but it was ruled as a self defence they closed my record, part of me thinks it was because of my father, they felt guilty." I chuckled darkly "

He had been killed by one of his own" I sighed before continued.

"When I was seventeen I moved here, Leah keeps in touch some time's but she stayed on with Sue we speak roughly twice a year depending on how she feels about me, she never forgive me for Jakes death" I shrugged playing it off as nothing.

"Your mom" he asked again noticing I hadn't answered.

I sighed swallowing the bile as I continued "She died in an alleyway with a needle in her arm" my voice seemed to echo on the walls as I walking out side I needed a minute to myself.

* * *

**A/n Poor Bella  
Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**  
**I rewrote this chapter a number of time's but it always ended up the same, It is necessary for a future chapter were going to be learning more about Bella and Edwards past and family as they will tie in at some point.**


	11. Never Dreamed

**A/N - Short(ish) one here but I promise its getting good, I wrote all night last night and I'm really excited about your reaction to what's to come.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Eleven – Never Dreamed

E**pov**

I seen the door close and my eyes looked around the room.

Suddenly my rush to cyber render and figure out about Alec wasn't my main focus.

Isabella was – god what she must have gone through, as she spoke I had to clench my fist to stop myself from going to her … I didn't know what I was going to do, but I just wanted to stop her pain, to make it go away.

My head was playing all the information she had told me, of course I was curious why her record was sealed and I could if I wanted to of open it, but I had wanted to earn Isabella's trust, and I had wanted her to tell me.

I had thought it was grand theft auto some silly vandalise charge and that due to her carrier no they had sealed it.

But no, she had been through something horrific and no one had helped her …. Helped them, she was a child who had been through something most adults couldn't of survived.

Her family had suffered, but she herself had stopped it, she stepped up and protected the weaker parts of her family.

She faced the demons that were tainting her family.

She had dealt with it she was brought down to the lowest someone could be brought to.

The loss of loosing her brother, taking someone's life – even someone who was evil – still must have been hard on her.

And then to imagine to trial, to imagine the fear or not knowing what would happen to her, she must have been so scared … so alone.

But she wasn't going to be alone any more I decided there and then I was going to get to know her.

Because I learnt something today … I learnt that Isabella Swan was a survivor.

She might be my protector, but I'm going to make sure I protect her as well because someone needs to.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**Back to short chapters don't worry there's a few more long ones as well in the mix.**

P.s - If/When we get to 50 review's I'm going to run a competition for you all.  
After we hit 50 - The chapter after will contain a quote of a show/play/film I enjoy I'l include why i like and chose it.  
your job will be to send me your favourite quote and why it is, the one I connect to more will be the winner.  
The winner gets them self to become A character in Chip To The Heart you can choose to be a good guy or a bad guy = }  
Don't worry I plan on doing a few different games for other character's etc.


	12. Sight To Behold

**A/N - Wow Thank you so much for the review's follows, favourites etc I've tried to reply to those who I can, the next few chapters will have some action in =) I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this and enjoying delving into Bella and Edwards minds.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twelve – Sight to behold

B**pov**

I stood outside against the wall my breath coming in slow and shallow as I blocked the memories out of my head.

Breathing in and out like I had been taught to, I shook my shoulders back reminding myself I had a job to do.

And right now my job was inside and I needed to be there to.

I walked back inside tilting my head seeing Edward walking around he looks like he's walking around objects yet there isn't anything in the room with us.

"What are you doing" I asked tilting my head

"It's something no one expected the chip to do, I can walk through like I'm actually in the room" Edward said, I nodded standing in the corner.

"Ok what do you see" I asked not moving, I wasn't sure how it all worked and I didn't want to get in the way.

"The structures is the same, If I look to the video then to the present , the room size and shape is the same but the flooring is different it's like sand and the walls look steal I'd say he was underground but that sounds stupid I know" Edward said looking up to me.

"The highway 467 leads on to a deserted sand bay there's some shelters underground from the war, the service had them build for underground cover I remember in my training they were mentioned as a safe house bunker, a lot of us thought they were just talk" I told him my head trying to rack everything I had been told.

"Lets go check it out then" he said walking out I nodded following.

* * *

**A/n Please Leave a review let me know what you guys think.  
A character profile (for a new character) will be sent as a thank you :)The Character will be entering roughly around chapter 20-25 which I'm currently writing at the minute.  
**


	13. Death in the Desert

**A/n – I seriously don't know what's happening I'm really trying to keep these Drabble size but my head just runs away another long chapter here – hope you don't mind.  
Hope reviewers enjoyed there sneak peak for the new character (I wrote there introduction chapter this morning and it's actual really close to the notes) - next two chapters have a bit of action in (I'm loving gun waving Bella) ... enjoy.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Thirteen – Death in the desert

E**pov**

I looked up seeing her walk back in, deciding we had shared enough for the day I moved on to why we were here.

After explaining how a cyber render worked I walked her through what I was seeing, I was annoyed I couldn't figure out the location the clues wasn't connecting to me that was until Isabella figured it out.

We made our way to the highway she was on alert I could tell from her behaviour.

"Make sure you keep your earpieces on so we can hear what's going on, we have satellite and are sending it to you Edward" Esme voice broke out through the tablet phone on the car.

Isabella parked up it looked like a deserted island.

"Just got it, are you seeing what I am" I asked I seen Esme nod before I told her I to switch to earpiece so I could show Isabella on the tablet what I was talking about.

I sent the map of our location to the tablet pointing to the four underground bunkers that were showing "You were right" I said turning to face her.

"We got company" she said pointing to the map the third bunker had a heat wave in the corner whilst the fourth shown a number of others.

"Let's go in from the back can you set the alarms off and bring as many of them out here to us" she asked.

I nodded smiling at the sense she made.

"Tact Team are twenty minutes out don't be taking any unnecessary risk" I herd Esme say I looked to Isabella seeing her point to the boot. I nodded knowing she was getting more weapons.

"Let's do this" she said grabbing her gun from her belt, she opened the boot passing me a gun.

"Stay behind me, there going to aim for the car so we need to be out of range, where are the entrance to the tunnels" she asked as I pointed about thirty feet from us.

"I say about twenty feet on the other side Lay down on the floor and hack there system and set the alarm off for the entrance, I'll be ten feet to your left, do not open fire if they think its someone alone more guards will come out" She said her voice shocking me at how in control she sounded.

I herd Esme praise her over the earpiece to Carlisle and seen Isabella roll her eyes.

"Tact Team are fifteen meetings out" Esme said.

Isabella looked to me seeing if I wanted to wait, I shook my head pointing to my head and gun, and she nodded smiling waving her hand to get the show on the road.

"Let's get our Agent" she said walking behind the car her gun aimed in front of her as she walking around her eyes checking her surroundings as her other hand held in front of her making sure I didn't get to close.

"Clear" she whispered as she run laying ten feet from the entrance, I rolled my eyes as I laid in the position we had agreed on I had one hand on my gun just encase it was needed.

"Let's bring them out" she said over her shoulder her gun aimed to the base entrance.

I nodded smiling as I did my part, I winced slightly hearing an alarm boom, I checked the map seeing three coming out, I could clearly see three more inside other than the one in the spare bunker we presumed was Alec a guard seemed to be stood outside there now.

My head shot up as I herd the first shot ring out, one body fell to the floor as the two standing looked around trying to find were it had come from, I seen Isabella's shoulder move , as she shot two shot's out causing both to drop before I even moved my hand.

"Damn" I muttered out.

She was fast working, I had to give it to her she was good in a -not mess about girl- kind of way, I felt my mouth go dry watching her in action.

I made a mental note to piss her off, if she had her gun handy.

**A/n I'm loving Bella in this environment and writing her and Edward, as they are, is completely new to me so I hope I'm doing them justice.  
I'm pre-writing a few chapters ahead so I can keep up daily updates some are long some are short. There's a few coming up which I have loved in fact my favourite chapter to date I completely this morning I had a lot of fun with it, I'm loving these characters bonding in a work and a non-work ethic way If people liked the note teasers I have them on other characters so will be sending different ones out this weekend (some may contain spoilers so please let me know if you don't want them)**

Thanks for reading.

**Please leave a review let me know what you guys think.**


	14. Rescue Gone Bad

**A/N – EARLY UPDATE - usually I don't update on a weekends but due to awesome reviewers I thought id give you guys a treat.**  
**Also - I know this should be a Bella chapter but the next two are going to be in her point of view so this is another Edward one, then its back to one of each.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter fourteen – Rescue Gone Bad

E**pov**

"Three more, plus one guarding Alec" I called out to her. "Two's moving towards us the other's on the move to Alec"

"Shit" I herd her curse, my head shot up having not hearing her curse before. "There most likely going to try moving him from the back, or call reinforcements"

"How long on Tact" I called out.

"Five minutes out" Esme voice rang over the earpieces.

"Too long" Isabella called out.

I nodded agreeing even though she couldn't see.

The two figures appeared, one aimed for the car like she had predicted as the other turned in the opposite direction.

"Shoot the prick trying to blow out the car" she hissed as she took out the other one.

Once both were down I seen she was correct Alec was on the move with the other two.

"You were right there heading to the front entrance" I called.

She shook her head as we stood, she ran covering me as we made our way to the car, it covered the entrance way so we would have a clear view.

"We need Alec alive" I called out, "I need him alive" I muttered knowing she could hear.

"I know, and we are leaving here with him alive, there most likely use him as a shield, If we can take them by surprise and both shoot one, hopefully Alec will be able to drop in time" she said she turned her ear piece off nodding for me to do the same.

I did then look at her confused.

"I'm going to help you get Tanya back, screw what they think about her being a part of this, were going to get Alec and get the information YOU need alright" she asked, I nodded looking at her stunned

She turned her feed back on smiling once as I did the same still looking at her shocked.

"What happened" Esme Voice called out "Isabella … Edward" I could hear her in the background asking Jasper what was happening.

"Nothing I think we had sand in out earpiece" Isabella called out winking.

I chuckled shaking my head at her, this women was something else.

"Show time" she whispered as I peeked around the car two men shuffled as they pushed a bound and gagged man in front of them.

They were both armed.

"That's Alec" I whispered, he had changed but there was no mistaking it was him.

"You take left" she called out pointing to the other end of the car.

I nodded knowing what the plan was I turned to face her after I got in my position seeing her in a symmetrical one to me. She held up three fingers.

I nodded as soon as she held one up I turned shooting my target, hearing a second shot ring out.

Alec dropped down hitting the floor.

Once both men were down Isabella run out I leaned up covering her, she ran towards the two bodies kicking away the weapons.

"Were From Cyber com my names Agent Swan and this is Agent Cullen" I herd her telling Alec as she removed his gag and helped him up.

He coughed out, a thanks as I told him help was on the way. I knew from his eyes he recognized me.

"We have Alec" I called out as Isabella used her knife from her boot cutting his bounds from his feet and hands.

She looked up smirking "Better safe than sorry" she said repeating the phrase she had used earlier.

A car screeched and I seen Isabella relax for a minute as four men stepped out covered in black overalls and guns.

"Get down" she screamed as one aimed there gun towards us, Alec tripped as I felt something lunge into me.

"What the hell is happening" I herd Esme scream out, as another van appeared, gun shots were raining out around us, I turned to see Isabella laid on top of me , blood seeping from her shoulder.

"Bella's been hit" I chocked out, my hand over her wound.

* * *

**A/n *Ducks for cover* Argh don't hate me I swear everything happens for a reason in this story.**  
**Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**- If anyone who reviewed chapter 12 didn't received there Character notes please let me know and I'll get it send out tomorrow, also those who commented on chapter 13 I'll be sending a different Character Notes tomorrow for that one :)**

**Have an awesome weekend people xx**


	15. Protecting Each Other

**A/N- Hope everyone had a good weekend, I managed to get a few more chapters down and plan ahead.  
These next two chapters are in Bella's point of view then we'll be going back to one of each - on a future note some chapters will contain bonus alternative point of views.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Fifteen – Protecting each other

B**pov**

I felt a sharp pain in my back, between my shoulders, as I pushed Edwards body down, my foot connected with what I presumed was Alec, as I felt myself hit something hard, the pain in my body felt like a hot poker stabbing me my back was aching.

An ache I had felt before, I had been shot.

I herd Esme speak over the earpiece and Edward reply.

I was glad he did because I was to busy gritting my teeth, in my head I was planning what I was going to do if I got a hold of the prick who had shot me.

"I don't know about you but I'd say Special Forces just kicked our arse" I called out coughing in between words, the pain not helping my vocabulary either.

"Esme we need that ambulance now" Edward growled out.

"Is Alec … Are you alright" I choked.

"Safe, he's safe … I'm safe Bella you did great" I herd him say.

I smiled at the praise

It's the second time I've herd him call me Bella, I could get used to it.

Isabella was always so formal.

"What the hell happened" I herd Edward say but he was taking to Esme as I herd her reply, I winced moving my uninjured arm turning my earpiece off not in the mood for a headache as well.

"What's happening" I called out seeing Alec was now holding what looked like the gag I had untied from him on my back.

"Edward will brief you just try stay still an Ambulance is on its way three minutes out" I herd him say as I nodded closing my eyes.

I herd the sirens as I felt heat from someone kneeling near me. I opened my eye's seeing Edwards's worried face.

"Hey I'm ok been through worse" I joked, seeing him grimace.

"You better take Alec in" I said looking around for him.

"Esme sent Paul, The tact team arrived and took out some of the Special force but they got away, Esme's on the warpath so I'm staying with you" he said stroking my hair.

"Thank you" I herd him whisper as I seen the ambulance stop.

I was about to ask what for when he stood up telling the paramedic about my condition I decided we could talk later

I grabbed his hand once we were on our way, whilst I had a needle inserted in my arm for a drip line.

"Squamish about needles" I joked smiling

"I wont tell anyone about your fear" he said, squeezing my hand I felt my eyes close again as the paramedic said the pain relief would make me sleepy.

"Sleep" I herd Edward voice whisper in my ear "You protected me, now let me protect you"

I smiled unsure if I as dreaming or not as I let myself finally get the rest I could feel I needed.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.  
We're nearly at fifty on the review count a huge Thank You to everyone who commented - will put an A/n at the top of the chapter the quotes in.**

(Will get the character notes send later tonight thought you'd enjoy a chapter first There be one for reviews on this chapter as well )


	16. Damage Control

**A/N were back to Bella again in this one then it's back to usual updates of One each - I just thought Bella's thoughts were needed more here than Edwards.  
please note - this is a fictional story so timelines - for gunshot wounds (and other situations) can and will be exaggerated to fit the story timeline, hope you understand.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter sixteen – Damage Control

B**pov**

I woke up to an annoying continuous beeping sound and as I tried to open my eyes a bright light seemed to thrash into them causing me to groan and snap them shut again.

"Evening Sleeping Beauty" I herd Edwards's velvet voice call out.

"Ugh I feel like I've been shot" I joked causing him laugh out loud I frowned at the noise as I herd him move around the room, but happy to hear the panic from earlier leave him.

I squinted my eyes open in time to see him closing the blinds, I opened them wider smiling in thanks.

"Bad news you were Shot, Good news they got the bullet out" I herd him say.

"Damage" I asked sitting up a bit my back felt oddly numb.

"Two weeks vacation time for us both, so I should thank you" he said I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

I frowned that twice he had thanked me.

"Nothing to Thank me for" I said whilst looking at him, "So how bad was it, from the numbness in my back I'm guessing they had to dig it out" I mumbled getting comfy.

I seen him grimace as he nodded "yeah they were worried about your spine for a while, they thought the bullet had hit there but it was an old wound" he closed his eyes before continuing "it had entered your right shoulder, you have some muscle damage but they say a full recovery, they got you on some pretty high dosage, they said you'll get the feeling back in a few days"

He opened his eyes looking at me "Esme came, she ordered you to be into this room, private sweat and there's an armed guard outside, She tried to get me in a safe house but I couldn't leave my protector so she relented" he chuckled as I raised my eyebrow looking at the door and back.

Silently whishing I had seen him go toe to toe against Esme.

"Why are we being guarded" I asked him.

"Esme's fuming them bunkers are government property like you stated, that along with the fact a special force team responded to the targets phone call she thinks its an inside job, I have to agree, Seth's on the door until they figure it out" he said, I inhaled nodding.

I was still fuming someone had played us

"Have you spoken to Alec yet" I asked looking at him.

"No" he said shrugging.

I sighed shaking my head.

"Edward go, I know you want to know, you need to go and ask him"

"He can wait, you saved me before let me look after you for a while ok" he said I went to protest but he cut me off.

"Plus Alec isn't going anywhere Esme's interviewing him herself, Carlisle promised to inform me if Tanya is mentioned" he said.

I relented nodding myself.

"I say we take a week out, Let this rest and heal" I said pointing to my shoulder "Then our second week we find your sister with Alec's help or not"

I looked up seeing the shocked look on his face, I didn't care what Esme or anyone else said, Edward had a right to know what happened to Tanya and if she was out there I was going to help him find her.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think  
going to be having some scenes of these two getting closer as friends and partners there building the surface for a relationship.**  
**Thank you so much for the feedback Competition Quote will be in the next chapter (or possible one after that) i will put a note in there for you all. **


	17. Agent Cullen

**A/n You're all awesome reviews and because of that we reached fifty reviews so that means its - competition time see the A/n at the bottom for details.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter seventeen – Agent Cullen

E**pov**

She really did amaze me here she was laid up in a hospital bed.

And she's planning a mission on helping me find my sister, who everyone thought was a traitor or terrorist some thought both.

"Why is this so important to you" I asked before I could think.

"Because it's important to you" she replied.

I didn't know how to respond to that reply, so I simple grabbed her hand squeezing it.

No words were needed and Thank you didn't seem the right phrase.

"Let's see what Alec says first then we can figure it all out" I said smiling.

"He looked" I cut off unsure "Scared possible and I don't know his eyes" I said shaking my head cutting off again

"Maybe ever'body in the whole damn world is scared of each other." She quoted to me making me smile and nodded in reply knowing the quote well.

"Maybe" I whispered out.

She nodded as she squeezed my hand back we pulled away as someone entered the room.

I stood walking to the window a tingle in my hand caused me to stretch my fist out.

"Miss Swan" The doctor called out, smiling at her being up and talking.

Part of me new I should of told someone when she woke I just wanted some time before we had to cope with everything.

She'd been out for four hours three of them had been her on an operation table, she had three seizures due to the bullets position they had to literally dig it out of her, I had paced the hallway waiting for news.

When Esme had arrived and informed me of Seth guarding a private sweat she had, had vetted for Bella's stay, we'd had an argument where a nurse had informed us to shut or leave.

Esme wanted me in a safe house I'd flat out refused till she ordered me, then I'd told her to inform Doc to take me offline because I wasn't leaving Bella's side and if she was worried about the chip she could just turn it off.

She relented after another thirty minutes of her informing me I was government property, and my safety was important to her.

Things at base were worse than I had told Bella, Esme was fuming and an investigation was opened to whom ever had opened an attack on us.

The phone called made was traced back to a government phone, and Esme knew she had to do everything via the book, it was just annoying her the time it was taking.

I had laughed when she announced an agent would be sent to protect me.

I think I shocked her when I informed her I wasn't leaving with out Bella, my protector was in that hospital room, that bed because she saved me.

As far as I was concerned Bella wasn't replaceable by just sending a new agent to baby sit me, Esme shock shown on her face as she nodded and agreed with her own terms.

The private room and armed guard, Bella was to be released in two days and if the culprits still were not caught then we were both being shipped to a safe house.

I had agreed, knowing it was the best offer I could get, I just hoped they were caught before Bella was released I could only imagine how furious she would be with me if not.

"All is going well" I herd the Doctor tell Bella as she leaned back again he had been examine her back when I had spaced out.

I watched her face trying to see if there was any discomfort but couldn't see any.

"We still want you to stay for the next forty eight hours the numbness will wear off in roughly forty hours and we want to make sure your stitches don't pull or tear, you won't feel it now unfortunately so we'll need to keep an eye on you try not to move to much" he said closing his clipboard.

"Thanks Doc" I herd Bella say her hand was laid on the bed open where I had left it.

I walked over sitting back in the chair and retaking it in my palm squeezing it.

I shrugged at her look of shock, and grinned.

"Ill be back to check on you later" I herd the Doc say as he left the room.

"So no moving around" I grinned "you're going to hate this aren't you" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Ugh don't, I was itching to get up as soon as I woke" she said I could tell from her voice she wasn't joking.

"Don't worry I'll be your personal slave" I inked grinning at the look on her face. "Try getting some sleep" I said seriously sitting back.

She squeezed my hand looking around as she bit her lip "what about you" she asked.

"I'll be right here" I said my thumb rubbing patterns in her palm as she nodded curling up.

She fell asleep her hand still clutched in mine, I smiled pulling my chair closer so she wasn't stretching her arm as I lent my head back knowing she was safe, and sound I let sleep over take me.

* * *

**A/n Awww SweetWard I hope no one is confused with the Bella and Isabella switch, currently Edward doesn't realise he's calling her it.**  
**Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Competition Details –**  
**So the quote I used was - "Maybe ever'body in the whole damn world is scared of each other."**  
**from – Of Mice And Men by John Steinbeck**  
**My favourite because – I fell in love with the book during high school.**  
**I choose this one because – The quote's true to form, everybody is scared of something but most people are cared of each other … of the unknown.**

**Winner will get to have a Character named after them, They can choose to be a Goody or Bady :) As there's a few of each coming up**

**Entering is as easy as 123**  
**1 Review and write your favourite Quote**  
**2 Include were its from**  
**3 Include why you chose that particular Quote**  
**I'll pick one than most connects with me – I'll be doing another couple of different competitions in the future**  
**I'll pick the winner in 48 hours of the chapter going up.**


	18. Confusion

**A/N - Sorry about the delay in uploading I've had a bad few day's and took time away from my laptop, I'm sat down tonight writing so I'm ahead again in chapter's I'm actually looking forward to chapter (20) i think it is, it's my favourite one I've wrote to date. I just hope you guy's are enjoying how this story is going.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Eighteen – Confusion

B**pov**

I glared over to him as I winced as my back jolted against the leather seating.

I was released an hour ago, with instructions to rest whilst being given a bag filled with different pain medications.

The armed guard also know as Seth had led us to a car that apparently had been vetted and assigned to us, Edward had literally picked me up and carried me inside.

Even after I told him I could walk, I had been shot not had a limb amputated. He had just grinned informing me he was my slave.

His words from my hospital room swimming in my head.

That wasn't why I was annoyed with him.

I was annoyed with the fact we were currently on our way to a safe house, apparently Edward had known all along this was on the table he just choice to not tell me.

"I thought they would have solved the puzzle by now" he said again groaning. "I don't want to go either you know"

I looked out the window trying to get my emotions under wrap.

Truth was my feelings were all over the place, the last few days I had been in over drive.

Edward hadn't left my side since I had been shot.

The morning after we fell asleep holding hands.

I had woken first to find his chair as close to the bed as he could have gotten it, our hands were still attached Edwards head had ended up on the bed, leaning against my leg.

I was curled up next to him it was like in our sleeps we were protecting each other.

Something had changed with us, it wasn't uncomfortable but I want sure what is was either and that scared me.

We'd known each other a number of days yet it felt like years.

I hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone else before like I did with him.

After he woke we went back to our joking and laughing, it confused me because we were still us … just different.

"Hey are you ok" he asked bringing me back to the present.

I nodded my head smiling at him "yeah, I'm sorry for being a major bitch everything is just getting to me you know, being shot then finding out it's all complicated, I just wanted to go home to my own bed for a few days" I said chuckling.

He nodded a frown gracing his face.

"Don't" I said shaking my head, as he went to open his mouth "Because if you say sorry I'll smack you and then I'll tear my stitches" I chuckled seeing him shake his head amused.

"Were here" Seth said.

I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder. "Finally" I said, being cooped up for an hour and half in a car was hell, especially as I couldn't move with out feeling like I had jolted something.

"Come on lets get you settled" Edward said holding his arm out, "It might not be your bed, but I'm sure there's a pretty big comfy one here"

I nodded too tired to argue, I didn't even complain when he carried me in.

I couldn't wait till I came off this pain pills damn things knocked me out all the time.

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.  
I'm enjoying the slow build with these pair, seeing them slowly let each other in more, and trusting each other more. I'm ahead a few chapter's and there's some flirting coming up I hope you guys enjoy.**

Hope you guys have a good weekend, I don't normally post updated during weekends but this is for yesterday I might post one tomorrow though depends how far ahead I get writing tonight i like having at least a certain amount in front so will see.

* * *

Those wondering about Diamond In The Rough I haven't forgotten about it, Chapter 1 (the preface) is complete I've just not added it yet as I want to try get chapter Two done - The plan was to add Chapter One then a week (possible two) later Add Chapter 2 then wait till this story was complete, but I'm not sure people would be happy with that, so I'm going to try get as much of this pre-wrote as possible so no one's waiting for chapters like with Sacrifice story's.

Hope you guys understand and aren't to upset. i would love to add chapter one but i don't want people getting excited that chapter two or the story would be up as quick so I'm at a cross road, in what to do.


	19. Meetings Arranged

**A/N here's an early chapter for you all**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Nineteen – Meetings Arranged

E**pov**

I stood from the stove shutting everything off, as I placed the toast and scrambled egg around the plates I placed mine down as I picked up Bella's.

I herd her feet on the stairs I turned seeing her enter the kitchen smiling.

"Hey" I said placing the plate in front of her as she sat down.

"Seth's gone for supplies and Esme is on her way" I told her shrugging best to tackle these things like a band aid and whip it off.

"Has she got any news" I herd her voice pitch higher.

We'd been here three day's it was Friday and we had the weekend and one week left off.

Bella had been getting cabin fever.

"I'm honestly not sure I was told we would be briefed on her arrival" I said sitting don to eat my breakfast.

Breakfast went we laughed and joked as Seth arrived back to inform us he was going to collect Esme.

Bella had chuckled as he muttered about not being a personal driver.

I shook my head as we sat on the couch still laughing.

We sat for a good half an hour in quite just letting everything sink in.

"How you feeling" I asked breaking the silence seeing her move around a bit more than she had been.

At first Bella had just kept saying she was fine even when at time's she clearly wasn't.

But after she slipped in the shower and I had to re-stitch her wound, she had started being more honest with me.

"I'm better" she said she went to continue but her head shot up as we herd a car pull up.

Esme walked through the door, her eyes looking from me to Bella.

This was the first time she had seen her since she came out of surgery.

"Edward" she said nodding at me "Isabella" she said turning to her.

It seemed so formal I frowned leaning forward scrubbing my face.

"Any news" I asked watching her face to see if she would give anything away.

She tilted her head watching me, as I raised my eyebrow silently challenging her to refrain from the truth.

"We found the leak" she said I went to ask but she cut me off "The files open so you can check it out yourself" She said causing me to nod.

"And Alec" Bella asked , my head tilted round so I could look at her.

She was still insistent we find my sister, she had tried to get information out of Seth but he told her he hadn't been briefed.

The fact he wasn't here now proved he had lied, which lead me to believe something else was going on.

"Edward make yourself scarce I need to talk to Isabella" Esme said.

I frowned about to refuse until I saw Bella shake her head.

"Edward I need to speak with Isabella, it's an order not a request " Esme said her voice leaving no room for arguing.

I grimaced looking to Bella to make sure she was ok, her nod confirmed it for me.

I stood nodding deciding I could go through the file and clear my head.

"I'm going for a run" I told them both not looking at either of them as I walked out.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**The next chapter is my favourite one so far, I'm so proud of it, We're going to see a very protective Bella**


	20. Protecting Him

**A/n – This is my favourite chapter to date – I'll explain more at the bottom, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.  
A HUGE thank you for the reviews sorry I haven't replied to them this week.  
Thank you to the new followers and favourites - they mean the world to me, I love logging in seeing someone new has found this story and enjoyed it.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner**.

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty – Protecting Him

B**pov**

"How are you" Esme asked sitting on the chair facing me.

I shrugged my good shoulder something about her was making me feel uneasy.

She acted so cold towards people, she was all business and that frankly scared me a little, because it was like she had no emotion. She saw her mission and did it, damn anything else, or anyone else who got in her way.

"Good work on securing Alec, we got some information from him that is going to very useful" she said leaning back in the chair.

"And Tanya, did he give any information on her" I asked holding my breath waiting for the answer.

"That isn't of your concern, and you'll do well to not let Edward go on another wonder session looking for her" She said glaring at me.

"She's his sister" I argued back "what ever you think she did, that fact will never change you can't keep him from her"

"I get it you know" she said looking up "Why you want to help him with this, with your own family history and all" her face watched me for my reply.

"Don't you dare" I hissed out she continued though. "But your job is to keep _it_ safe" she said looking at me.

"_Him_" I hissed out.

She recoiled back as she looked at me, if the situation we was discussing wasn't so sensitive I might of laughed at the look on her face, she looked like I had slapped her, but I wasn't finished making my point.

"Him safe … Edward ….. My job is to keep him safe, not the chip him … he's a human being"

"Do you need to be reassigned Agent Swan" she asked standing "Are you becoming to involved with your detail to do your job properly"

I chuckled standing up walking towards the window. "Does this look like I can't do my job" I said pointing to my back in the reflection of the glass.

I stood staring out the window willing my emotions to calm down.

"I'll keep Edward safe, but I won't lie to him, and I won't stop him from getting the truth, I will how ever make sure I'm there to protect him, even from himself." I stopped turning to face her, she looked shocked that I had answered back yet again.

"I suggest you step down Agent" she said walking around the room "I could have your job for this"

"You wont fire me from a job I didn't apply for, A job that in my first day I took a bullet securing two agents lives, I was chosen for this job, and I'm going to do it, but I'm going to do it my way." I stopped taking a breath before I spoke again "The other reason I know you wont fire me is because you don't believe Tanya was a traitor just like you don't believe she's dead, your just worried that Edward will rebel against you all for hiding the truth" I spat out still looking out the window.

The last few days I had, had a lot of time to think, and things hadn't made sense to me for a while, I'd come to a number of different conclusions but the look on Esme face and the way she was handling the situation proved me which one was the truth.

"You're walking a dangerous line Isabella" she said I chuckled in reply shaking my head.

"Next week were still on leave I'm going to help him bring Tanya back, one way or another" I called out, I herd her feet stop at the door.

I waited for her reply but got none, a minute later the door slammed shut.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I walked back to the coach practically throwing my body down as I closed my eyes.

I sat in the quite room words going over and over in my mind of the conversation that just took place.

"That was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid" I herd his voice say as he sat next to me I nodded in reply my thoughts thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think of this chapter, Im curious to if anyone expected this or something else at this meeting , sorry for the non-reply this week I read each one I will try and reply to them this time as well.**

**I love LOVE this chapter. I had so much fun writing it, I love how she's standing up for Edward, and making it known she's on his side, this is a huge shift in there relationship, I'm struggling with chapter 30 at the minute it's not going how i want it to, so there might be a delay in updates for a few day's I'm going to clear my head tomorrow and sit down and try it again.**

REMINDER Competition ends Thursday - some people have in-boxed there quote so others are free to do so as well. 


	21. Something Missing

**A/n – This is just a filler chapter really so we can get Edwards view on the last chapter conversation. It's more us seeing his emotions and getting a feel of how things are changing for him.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty One – Something Missing

E**pov**

I sat next to her my head going over the conversation I had just herd.

I had originally decided to go for a run around the cabin, but decided instead to sit out in the back and go through the file.

I leaned back against a tree, my eyes closed as I allowed my mind to go through the first file.

Certain parts were classified and I had rolled my eyes at Esme, she knew I would look through this, I decided to close the file and do my own digging.

I froze as I seen that an arrest had been made, the name wasn't on ay database all that was there was that it was a private hire via a government agency and both the hire and the hirer had been take in.

Something didn't seem right though the information given was sketchy it didn't explain how Alec had been taken or why.

I sighed shaking my head not able to find anything else on that subject.

Then I decided to check Alec's interview and overview file.

The first few pages were simply details about Alec and his originally mission.

There were also details or his suppose involvement with the terror attacks, but when I got to his interview I noticed there was hardly any data there.

I frowned to myself as I decided to see if I could access the interview feed, I could but something was wrong, the feed kept going fuzzy and freezing.

I shook my head wondering if it was because of us being out in the open.

It confused me even more, I sighed wondering if the conversation inside had finished.

I looked to the house debating whether or not to access the security feed for inside, all safe houses had cameras in most rooms except the bathrooms it was protocol.

Deciding it was best to check rather than just walk in, I attempted to go in manually first before getting blocked by the security system in place I huffed out realising I would have to hack in.

"Better me than someone else" I muttered to myself as I did.

I watched as Bella asked if Alec had given information about Tanya's whereabouts.

Since they were still talking I was going to leave but I wanted the answer myself.

I knew it was wrong to watch them, but I had this irritating feeling to do so.

I was shocked as I watched the footage, not only at the way Esme spoke to Bella or about me, but of the words coming out of her mind, Esme was someone who took her job very seriously.. I just didn't realise she did it at the extent of others.

Part of me was fuming with her, for keeping information back, but as I watched Bella stand up to her my pride for the latter outgrew any other feeling I was feeling.

"I seem to be saying this a lot lately but Thank you" I whispered seeing her head come up to look at me.

"You stood up for me, and for Tanya in fact" I smiled before continuing "I don't think I've seen anyone stand up to Esme quite like that before"

I grinned seeing her head tilt.

"You hacked in to the security in here didn't you" she said causing me to chuckle and nod.

"God is there no privacy in the world" she muttered but I could see from the corner of my eye she wasn't mad since she smiled shaking her head.

"And your welcome" she whispered out into the quite room.

I smiled myself as I felt her finger wrap around mine squeezing once.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.  
I'm enjoying the banter with Edward and Bella, I think with the seriousness with there jobs and what they do, a few jokes here and there are needed. I'm glad people are enjoying the story Thank you so much for the feedback as well, I enjoy logging on and finding people have read this and enjoyed it.**


	22. Presidential Party

**A/N IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. **

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Two – Presidential Party

B**pov**

"I think we need to bring in reinforcements" I sighed sitting down at the coffee table.

We were home and I was finally glad, that was until I had been shown my new apartment apparently whilst I was in the hospital then in the safe house Esme had, had my things moved to my new home.

Directly across from Edwards, we could literally see into each other's place's.

Luckily we spent most of our time together at his, today we were at my apartment since I was waiting for a visitor.

Well in a sense we both were. I had already ringed in reinforcements only Edward didn't know that he just thought it was a friend of mine visiting.

We had left the cabin Friday night and the talk of Tanya hadn't been mentioned since, nothing to do with Cyber Com had really.

To be honest Edward was still going over everything he had herd Esme say, I know it had to hurt him, someone he looked up to holding information back.

But I didn't know what to say to make it better, so we just didn't discuss it.

Today how ever was Sunday and I was determined this week we was going to give Edward closure whether we found Tanya alive or not, he deserved to know the truth.

"Reinforcements how" he asked tilting his head to me.

I sighed decided to be honest with him.

"My friend who's coming is called Emmett Carter he was detailed with me. The night I was stabbed Emmett along with I and eight other Agent's were at a private ball room the president had rented it out as a supposed celebration party for a family member, me along with three other Agent's were detailed to watch the children" I breathed out sitting back.

Edward walked to the fridge grabbing me a bottle of water along with one for him-self I smiled in thanks.

"Emmett and the rest of the agent's were guarding the president, Emmett was on the door nearest to my station" I continued my mind going back to the time in question. "What other's didn't know was the party was actually a cover, talk of a war had been brewing and the president wanted to try prevent it , he knew senates and other government members would be attending and the room Emmett was guarding was the meeting room"

I unscrewed my water bottle taking a mouthful seeing Edward watch me closely.

"It seemed people on the guest list wasn't the only ones who arrived, we herd a commotion and other agents went to investigate even though it was a private party it seemed a few Anti-Actives had entered as staff, someone hadn't checked there badges correctly. They couldn't find the president and time was running out so they went for the kids, I drew my gun and took out six of the eight, I didn't see the two coming behind me" I stretched my body out remembering the pain I had felt when I woke up.

"Emmett left his post, he came to help me he saved my life with out him they would of killed me, I was stabbed multiple time's, I was bleeding out on the floor. The other agents saw it as disciplinary act, he wasn't commended for saving me, he was disciplined for leaving his duty" I shook my head at the ridiculous of it all.

"Emmett handed in his badge, said he couldn't work along side people he didn't respect and in vise versa people who didn't respect him," I sighed shrugging "In Emmett's head if the table was reversed would they of left there post to help him, he got his answer when there reports went out they all swore they wasn't involved"

"I woke up six weeks after the attack to be informed to not speak about it again, all documents on it had been either destroyed or classified" I chuckled shaking my head.

"When I was released I was informed I had a discipline hearing to attend Emmett had contacted me whilst I was in hospital and informed me about what went down. Another Agent Sam " I cut ff trying to get my emotions under control "had took credit he'd took Emmet's and Mine made it out like he has stopped the Anti-Activist, saved the kids. He was given his own detail high up" I chuckled shaking my head "The job I had been training to do and it slipped right through my fingers into those of a liar"

"Didn't you tell them the truth at the hearing" he asked.

I shook my head "I was told I could either be downgraded or join Emmett, I needed the job, I felt like I had to prove myself all over again, I had to build myself up I was watched by everyone, they were waiting for me to make a mistake"

Edward leaning forwards his hand resting above mine "For the record you're where you belong" I smiled in thanks nodding my head.

Looking down I bit my lip my head saying the same reply over and over again. I looked up seeing the truth in his eyes and exhaled letting my own truth out.

"So are you" I replied smiling.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think. Going to be some fun flirting in the next chapter.**

**NOTE - Sorry for the delay with this chapter I've inured my right hand (again) long story short bruised sprained wrist and three dislocated knuckles (again i had a similar injury in December) which means I'm now typing with my left hand since I'm right handed it isn't easy.  
because of this chapters wont be daily I'm pre-written up to thirty one I'm working on thirty two this afternoon but its a slow burn. so it might be small chapters again (after thirty one since there already written) once my right hands better I'l be able to fill in/correct 32 and plus, and go back to daily updates.  
****I will continue to update going to try every few days, when I get on the laptop. Hope you all understand.**


	23. Shameless Flirting

**A/N - Those waiting on Diamond in the rough - the preface was added yesterday :).  
some fun and flirting in this chapter ;) I had fun writing it **

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Three – Shameless Flirting

E**pov**

"You and this Sam have a history then" I asked smiling, she pulled her hand away from mine shaking her head.

"Dammit Edward I told you to stay out of my file" she hissed.

I chuckled shaking my head not able to help the smirk that graced my lips. "I'm not in your file" I said tilting my head before continuing "I'm in his" I chuckled.

She folded her hand and bit her lip causing me to feel bad for teasing her.

"Yes I've dated other Agents and Yes Sam was one of them. We dated for a few month, yes during that month we received discipliner's for our action on duty" she cut off shaking her head.

"I ended it when I found him with another Agent I junk punched him and put in for a transfer, after that I didn't need a man or have time for one" she said not looking at me.

"I'm sorry" I said tilting my head "I just wondered you know, we never spoke about our personal life's" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood "just wondered if you had a love child somewhere"

She shook her head "No and no husband or boyfriend tied to my bed either your welcome to check" she grinned.

I was half tempted to but shook my head smirking at her, glad the mood seemed to have shifted to a lighter note.

"What about you, no wife hidden away" she asked looking generally curious.

"Nope, although before I did my first tour I was engaged we'd been dating for roughly six months a nice girl, I decided to propose after I found out I was being sent she said yes" I shrugged it off, "to be honest it was something I'll always regret it wasn't fair to either of us to propose due to the me being shipped out".

"What happened" she asked tilting her head her hand coming towards mine on the table but not touching.

"She didn't like the soldier side of me, apparently waiting for a soldier to come home wasn't her plan of romance" I chuckled shaking my head I'd got over it all a long time ago.

"huh" she said shaking her head "the uniform always did it for me" she smirked.

I shook my head laughing a full on laugh "I still have mine some where remind me to show you sometime" I smirked winking.

I don't know when or how but we had both become comfortable with harmlessly flirting it seemed to mellow us both.

"Back to what I was saying earlier" she said shaking her head laughing.

"That wasn't a _no_ though right" I said smirking

She ignored me and carried on her discussion of her guest due to arrive soon.

"Emmett became a private detective he's the best at what he does due to his back ground in the service, he has a lot of friends in high places I called him and asked him to help us with this, I didn't tell him any information I just said I needed help with a case and could he come discuss it with me and my partner" she said shrugging.

I smiled at her use of the world partner we had become that, usually I hated having to work with someone else but with Bella we seemed to just fit and work well.

"If he gets here and you don't want his help it's fine we'll do this our way but I trust him with my life, and three heads will be better than one" she said.

I nodded the man had helped save Bella's life he couldn't be that bad.

We had both spoken to Carlisle and whilst he had given us some details about Alec mentioning Tanya Carlisle had said he wasn't sure Alec really knew what happened he seemed detached he had said most likely due to what ever had happened to him.

Carlisle said Esme was also keeping it under wraps which after hearing her conversation with Bella didn't surprise me.

We had both agreed involving any one at Cyber com was a risk we didn't want to take since we wasn't sure if anyone else was hiding information.

We spent another hour laughing and joking until a knocking cut us both off.

Looks like her friend is here I thought standing to answer the door.

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**thank you for the well wish's I've managed to get one chapter done, so thought I'd add this as a treat :)**

**I've also been writing on my kindle a few one shots for other show's - there be added sometime in the next few weeks when I manage to go through and Edit them, If you'd like let me know what shows you watch and what idea's you'd like if i watch them I'll play around and see if i can come up with something.**


	24. Unlikely Friendship

**A/N - filler chapter here **

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Four – Unlikely Friendship

B**pov**

The door bell ringing caused Edward to jump up I smiled as I watched him make his way to the door opening it and standing back knowing who it was.

"Bells" The bulk of a man boomed as he entered and walked over hugging me tight, I winced at his arm coming into contact with my wound as I seen Edward shut the door, his eyes lingering on me checking I was ok.

I nodded once to let him know I was.

"Shit sorry" Emmett muttered pulling back, "you ok, should of thought you'd be injured your always getting hurt" he asked I nodded causing him to grin he went to ruffle my hair but I ducked out the way.

I seen him turn looking to Edward.

Edward tilted his head I knew he wasn't intimidated by Emmett's size most men would be but Edward was a soldier he had most likely faced bigger and tougher men.

"Agent Cullen" Emmett said holding his out, always the charmer he was.

I had informed Emmett of my new partners name but nothing about where I worked and about Edwards chip Emmett new all information was classified and whilst I trusted him, it wasn't my secret to tell they were Edwards.

"Edward" Edward replied taking Emmett's hand and shaking it "I'm only an Agent when on duty" he smirked.

I shook my head seeing them both laugh.

God these two becoming friends could be a problem, I thought to myself as we all got comfy in the living room.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**sorry it's short but were going to be having some longer chapters coming up and a lot of information will be given in some there also be some warnings at the top.**


	25. Getting to know you

**A/N Short chapter here it's more of a filler chapter - I'm working on chapter 32 at the minute my hands a bit better still strapped up but I've been working via my kindle so i am making some progress.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Five – Getting to know you

E**pov**

We were all sat around eating Chinese and drinking beer, after the week we had we decided to kick back and relax, once Emmett had got comfy we agreed to eat first then talk later.

We had been sat around laughing and joking for the last few hours.

I was finally comfortable around Emmett at first I was unsure if I really wanted an outsider involved in all this.

Something was still irritating me but I couldn't put my finger on what it was that wasn't adding up.

Bella had been telling jokes and sharing past service experiences, Emmett had joined in and before long I was sharing army stories, somehow in the middle of it all we'd began laughing … joking and just having a good night.

I seen Bella get up putting the food left over in the fridge and stood automatically clearing away the rubbish I guess it was time to get this over with.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think. - there's going to be a special bonus point of view coming soon it was so long i had to split it but it was fun to write and ...**

Teaser alert stop reading NOW if you don't want a spoiler ...

**I've wrote a kiss scene ;) ... so expect the unexpected.**


	26. Ex-Agent Carter

**A/N – Longer chapter due to a Bonus Point of View at the bottom hope you guy's enjoy. - My hands still messed up so I'm still behind on pre writting so I apologise for the delay.**

Was originally going to split and give Emmett his own chapter – but I didn't want to mess up the Edward/Bella chapter back to backs so decided just to add it here.

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Six – Ex-Agent Carter

B**pov**

Tuesday morning I woke up groaning walking into the living room I was shocked to see the sofa empty, Emmett had been staying over since his arrival.

Edward and I had filled him in as much of it as we could, Edward had even divulged information he shouldn't of, part of me was glad he trusted me and in turn Emmett enough to share , but part of me was worried I wasn't sure if anyone knew Edward had been in those files.

The chip had a tracking device, which meant Rosalie, Jasper or any other member of Team Cyber could trace Edward and what ever he was doing when they saw fit to.

We just hoped they didn't.

We had decided between the three of us, that this week would be a research week, Emmett had been collecting as much information he could get with out ruffling anyone's feathers.

We had all agreed something about it all wasn't adding up and we didn't know who we could and couldn't trust.

So Emmett had been our eyes and ears, whilst Edward and I grew closer.

The pillow and duvet Emmett had been using was folded I walked over seeing a piece of paper on top with my name I groaned unfolding it to read what he had put.

**Bells  
Sorry didn't wake you but I got a call and I'm meeting up with an old buddy I think I might be on to something.  
I'm hoping I'll have the information for you tonight be back at seventeen hundred hours.  
Em  
**

I sighed shaking my head deciding to update Edward and see if he had breakfast yet, I walked back to the bedroom grabbing my phone and calling him.

"Hello" I herd his voice rasp out I bit my lip to stop the laughter at the sound of him in the morning he obviously was sleeping.

"Your up, good, come over I'm putting bacon on, Emmett's left said he had a lead and he would explain when he was back tonight so its just you and me today" I grinned putting the phone down before he could answer.

I know he hates when I do that. I chuckled to myself preparing breakfast.

Ten minutes later the door opened and in walked a dishevelled Edward wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt.

I smiled since we were both matching in our work out gear.

We decided to have a day in, we'd spoke over breakfast at what Emmett could have found but agreed it was best to just wait and see.

After we both ate, Edward went home to shower and dress for the day whilst I did the same.

We'd agreed to have a lazy day on the sofa watching movies, something that had become the norm for us over the last week and half.

Just before five we herd a knock to the door.

"Emmett" Edward said slouched on the sofa I shook my head chuckling, him and his chip was beginning to be very useful.

*******C**T**T**H*******

Bonus – Emmett pov – Part 1

I stretched my arms up as yawned my back was killing me and this chair was uncomfortable as hell.

"Carter" I herd a familiar voice call out.

I looked up smiling as a seen Agent Peter Hall walk through the door, I had arranged to meet him at a café around the corner from his work station.

"Hall" I smiled as he sat in the chair facing me.

I nodded to the waitress as she refilled my coffee yet again, whilst asking Peter what he wanted.

After Peter had his drink and the waitress left I leaned forward to him sighing as I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"Thanks' for meeting me, I'm guessing this means you have something" I asked.

Peter nodded before I seen him pick up a file I didn't know he had he slide it across the table to me, tapping it once.

"I looked into Tanya and Alec" he said pulling back and drinking his drink.

I picked the file up flicking through the pages.

They were all hand written notes from what looked like Peter's handwriting.

"Due to the situation a lot of records on terrorist's activity isn't stored on a database due to the value of it, most is kept on voice recorders I jotted these down for you, it's all the information I could find on them. The photo's in there are classified I copied them so get rid of them as soon as you've finished"

I nodded frowning before looking to Peter "can you give me a run down on what you know, I'll give these to my client tonight to look through then destroy it all"

Peter nodded as I sat back again wondering why on earth they had these horrible uncomfortable chairs in a nice café like this one, I shifted attempting to get comfy knowing from the look on Peter's face we was going to be here a while.

Peter had aged since I last saw him four years ago, we'd kept in touch via phone and email but I knew when Bella had informed me about Tanya and Alec Peter was the one I needed to go to.

He know was the director of organized crime, He'd hired me a few time's when his own people couldn't find what they were looking for, that's why I knew he would help me with this.

"The official record is Tanya Cullen and Alec Voltori were Two sleeper Agents, both sent undercover five years ago, they were active for three years with regular contact before going dark for two, they were proved to be part of the terrorist attack on the holy sanctuary both believed to be dead until a ransomed demand was given for Alec" he spoke looking around the room before finally looking at me.

"The truth however is a lot more complicated than that, and before you open that folder you need to think if you really want to get involved in this Carter because once you do there's no going back"

I nodded sitting forward, it was no longer about me getting involved I was as soon as I herd Edward and Bella tell me about it all, something was wrong with the situation the pieces didn't fit in the puzzle, and puzzles like that, cases like this were cases I solved.

I looked peter in the eye nodding "Lay it on me"

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

**Peter wasn't actually meant to be in this story but whilst I was writing the chapter he just popped in my head and I thought he would be useful at a later date possibly.**

**Emmett's point of view part two will be in the next chapter as a bonus then Edwards underneath of there reaction to the information. **


	27. Love Hurts

Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.

**Chip to my heart**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Love Hurts**

_**Bonus**__ – Emmett Point of view part 2_

I sat back and inhaled Peter's words echoing around my head.

Peter had left roughly thirty minutes ago but I had remained particularly glued to the chair, everything he had told me … I had no idea how to break this to Edward.

I closed my eyes Peter's voice filling my thoughts.

_"Alec Voltori is wanted for questioning for a number of crimes, only a handful of special Agents know about what I'm about to tell you"_

"_After two years past and Agent Cullen and Agent Voltori stopped communicating we sent another agent, an Agent neither of them had met or knew, Agent Selena Murphy was to go in and report back about the sleeper agents activity"._

_Peter stopped collecting his thoughts as he tapped the table before carrying on_

" _Agent Murphy Reported back It seemed Tanya and Alec had grew closer our Agent reported they seemed to be together as a couple, she said the feelings seemed real, but Alec was acting strange, she'd reported he seemed to disappear more than the others"_

_Peter shrugged, "Agents undercover have been known to form a relationship its something they hold on to something real that's them as themselves not as undercover agents, I just hoped it was enough for them, unfortunately it wasn't" he shook his head before he continued on with the story._

"_Selena reported to us that Alec and Tanya had married at the time we believe both parties were willing to the arrangement, Agent Murphy informed us Tanya seemed happy she had grown a friendship with her over the time they were together about three month later Selena Informed us Tanya had withdrew from everyone, Alec seemed to be always watching her, watching who she spoke to, her every move was being monitored"_

"_The Holy sanctuary attack our Agent had been present Alec had forced Tanya to participate he had leverage on her you see"_

_Peter stopped as he slid the photo towards me, I swallowed loudly seeing the picture of a very pregnant woman._

"_Tanya has a child" I gasped out seeing Peter nod._

"_Alec's child, the last time our Agent reported back was that Alec had Tanya and the child separated Tanya was watched twenty four seven."_

_Peter shook his head as if the thoughts haunted him._

"_He used his own child and wife, he was becoming the thing he was sent to stop" I replied causing Peter to nod looking ashamed._

"_A week after that conversation our Agent went missing, no contact was made, and her tracker we had placed on her was cut, we sent a team out to the last known location, she was found in a cell she'd been held captive. Tortured and starved Alec had found out she was an Agent, he wanted to know what she had told us."_

"_Luckily we got there just in time to save her the information she passed on was … haunting to say the least."_

"_Alec had killed the leader, taking over himself, a few knew of his connection to be an Agent, that was how he had kept Tanya hidden away, Alec was running the whole operation now."_

"_We couldn't let the information get out. One our own Agent turned and now the head of the worlds most dangerous terrorist ring, a number of agents were informed of the situation everyone else was to believe Tanya and Alec had both died in the attack."_

"_What about the last two years" I asked wondering how Alec had pulled it all off._

"_We managed to monitor them, Alec was clever he used what he knew as an agent to hide out, but we managed to keep some track of him, we received the ransomed demand after the cyber com team had, we couldn't strict without revealing our information, our source managed to get us the location due to Alec making the call for back up luckily we found out through them that Alec was working with a handful of Agents on the inside, he had arranged the ransom himself, he needed information about Tanya's brother."_

"_Edward" I asked looking up shocked, this shit was so far out of control it was unreal._

"_Yes" Peter said nodding "He knew Edward had been looking for Tanya, but he wasn't sure if anyone else was, he thought if he could get himself trusted into the investigation he would have enough time to sound them out, He'd also found out about Edward being an Agent for some reason he'd grew a hatred towards him, almost like he was jealous of him, of what he had become, it was like because someone was fighting for Tanya and not him he wanted her and Edward to pay we believe he was going to take out Edward at the warehouse - he wasn't banking on someone Edward cared for to be injured he didn't get to talk directly to Edward, we think he was going to inform him of his Marriage to Tanya and make out she had died to keep Edward from looking, he knew we couldn't afford to reveal the truth with out causing an all out outrage between our government"_

_I shook my head sitting "and now, he's in custody, do you have any idea were Tanya is being held"_

_Peter shook his head "We believe when Alec was brought into the country he brought his child with him, when Cyber Com interviewed him they had no idea they had the terrorist leader in there grasp he was let go, unfortunately our Agents wasn't informed and he escaped he boarded a flight three day's ago"_

"_He's gone to get his wife hasn't he" I asked knowing the answer continuing with my theory._

"_He's going to bring Tanya back here, and use her to hurt Edward" I said_

_Peter only nodded in reply._

I stood up grabbing the file deciding I couldn't hold off any longer, Bella and Edward needed to know, I just hoped he could cope with it all.

E**pov**

I couldn't register what Emmett was saying, it was like my mind wouldn't let the information settle, it was all blurred spinning around in my head.

I'd hoped …. Hoped Tanya was alive, hoped what everyone thought had been false.

But to hear it, hear her story what she lived through then to see photographic evidence of her ….

My mind felt like it was shutting down, all the data spinning and twisting into its own horror story.

It felt like when I first had the chip implanted and all the data mixed up together I wanted it to stop, the noise ….. the imagines …. the data, everything.

I just wanted it all to stop I looked up seeing Bella kneeling in front of me, Emmett wasn't in my sight I wasn't sure were he had gone.

Bella's hands were on my knees as her lips moved but nothing was registering, nothing she was saying was breaking through the barrier, I closed my eyes again shaking my head trying to shake it all away.

"Edward" I herd her voice call, I snapped my eyes opened looking into her brown ones.

I felt her hands move she stood sitting next to me her fingers on my cheeks as she spoke to me calming me and for the first time all night I felt something other than pain and angst.

I felt hope.

A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.


	28. Dealing with Demons

**A/N - I'm running behind a few chapters usually I have at least five chapters I've got two more chapters pre written, so this week I'm going to work on this and the lovers mark, I want to get both completely written If enough people want one I will plan sequels as well.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Eight – Dealing with Demons

B**pov**

I had no idea what to say to him, everything that Emmett had told us was spinning around in my head, so I had no idea what Edward was going through.

Emmett had left said he was going to go home for a few day's and see what he could find out for us, I told him I'd be in touch in a few day's.

He knew I needed to be here for Edward, but he also knew time wasn't on our side, Alec had a head start and what ever he was planning he knew people were on to him, so he was going to move quick.

Emmett had agreed to come back before the week was out sooner if he found anything before then.

He'd left the file informing me to destroy it once we'd gone through it after Edward had calmed down.

My hands cupped his cheeks as I spoke quietly to him, I'd been were he was right now, when so much stuff was going on your body just shuts down for a minute.

The fact his chip was most likely trying to organize the data whilst he himself was trying to come to terms with it all was no doubt making this worse for him.

I rose from my kneeled position kneeling over his lap almost straddling him my hands still cupping his cheeks as I spoke softly to him.

"Edward" I whispered looking into his eyes, they were bank almost empty.

I needed to bring him back.

"Look at me, Edward come on, it's Bella, were at my apartment" my fingers moved lower to his jaw line, as I felt the stubble pinch at my skin.

"Edward" I whimpered feeling like I had lost him, "come back to me" I whispered.

His head snapped up as his eyes suddenly gained some brightness, two emerald stones stared into me.

"Bella" he whispered, I nodded feeling a heat cover my body at how close to him I really was.

I went to move off his lap but stopped as his arms caged around me holding me to him.

"Not yet" he whispered.

I looked to him and nodded pushing myself back onto his lap I felt the tenseness leave my body.

He wasn't fixed not by any measure but he was the broken man that sat before me minutes ago, sitting here in his lap as we were I knew we could face anything.

He looked at me and before either of us could speak our heads were moving closer together, almost like magnets, my eyes closed as I felt the heat of his breath ghost against my skin.

Before I could breath out I felt cold lips touch mine, my tongue snaked out to wet the dryness but I felt his own tongue snake around mine, our lips fuzzed together.

We seemed to fight for control until we set a rhythm , before we both pulled away to breath pecking each others lips three times, like the few minutes earlier session wasn't enough.

we wore matching smiles as we looked to each other neither speaking.

I curled around him my head under his chin as his arms wrapped around me, I wasn't sure what had just happened but I knew right at this moment what ever it was we both needed it.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think, and that your still reading ;) , also let me know if you would be interested in a sequel.**

**THEY KISSED finally right ! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	29. Whole Again

**A/N - They kissed as promised, Edwards kinda in a bad place at the moment but I promise it will get better. Did anyone like Emmett's point of view ? there's a possibility i might do other point of view's Tanya's or Alec's if anyone is interested let me know.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Twenty Nine – Whole Again

E**pov**

I awake rubbing my eyes feeling my back ache I felt something heavy against me and looked down seeing Bella curled up on my lap.

I looked around seeing we were still in her apartment, my eyes closed briefly as the last twenty four hours played against them.

I whimpered quietly as I recalled the conversation Emmett had, had with us.

The information he had revealed had been … shattering to say the least, I knew there was no doubt a file somewhere in the room we was in but I couldn't look at it, not yet.

My lips tingled from the feeling of our kiss, I wasn't sure what or even how it had happened, I was drawn to her and needed her… that was the one thing going through my head .. That I needed her, I wasn't sure I could do any of this with out her.

But I wasn't sure I wanted to drag her through everything that was happening, I didn't want her caught in the cross fire. I just wasn't sure if I could pull back now that I had allowed her to see me that way.

She seemed to be the one person I allowed to see me at my weakest and she made me stronger.

I just needed to make sure I didn't become her weakness in the process.

* * *

**A/n Please leave a review let me know what you guys think, since my reviewers / Readers seem to have disappeared lately.  
sorry there short chapters my hands still having issues, I'm hoping on spending a few days next week working on completing the story.**


	30. Mixed Signals

**A/N - Small Chapter here but there's a note at the bottom.**

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Thirty – Mixed Signals

B**pov**

Thursday approached and we hadn't spoken about the kiss, it wasn't that we were ignoring it, it just hadn't come up.

We were acting like us .. but something more, our hands would touch more, we seemed more in-tune with each other, but yet we wasn't willing to go that extra … to push the last boundary.

It wasn't even about our jobs, or at least for me it wasn't, I think it was more about the situation we were in.

Too much was currently going on for either of us to take that extra step, the layout was there, and we'd both silently agreed the feelings were there, and that we were on the same page, but neither of us was willing to speak out until our mission that we were on was compete the threat of what was to come was to great.

Our main focus has been Tanya, and figuring out Alec's next move, the fact he was a known terrorist had us all on edge, we wasn't sure how he was going to form an attack.

We all had theories but some of them were too horrific to voice.

We'd spoke about bringing someone else in, but we wasn't sure who we could trust, Emmett had spoken to his friend Agent Hall and asked for a meeting to be set up with the four of us, we were waiting on confirmation until then we were like sitting ducks, waiting for the pieces of the puzzle to be laid out so we could make a move.

I just hoped we all made it out of this in one piece.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**

Note - There's a link on my Profile for my Blog - Wordpress page I'm going to be editing this and my other stories making them all longer adding more details and Teasers along with pictures to my blog. Eventually I'll be taking my stories from Fanfic and adding them all there due to FanFic deleting my chapters.

make sure to Follow on the blog to get all the updates x i'll be rewriting chapter one this week and adding it to the blog at the weekend.


	31. Trust In Those We Love

**A/N- Hey guys hope you all have a lovely easter :) **

**Summary – Edward Cullen is a valuable asset to the government he's a weapon that's irreplaceable to keep him safe they assign an agent to protect him Isabella Swan. Whilst keeping Edward safe can Bella keep her heart protected, or will Edward break the biggest rule in the book – Falling for his partner.**

* * *

**Chip to my heart**

Chapter Thirty One – Trust In Those We Love

E**pov**

Our week off was up …. Today was Saturday, normally on a weekend I'd spend the day in my apartment taking out my weeks frustration on a punch bag.

Lately though nothing had gone to plan.

Bella and mine's friendship had taken a back burn we wasn't rude to each other, but the possibility of the unknown future had us on edge with the other, we was going to come to blows sooner rather than later, we both knew it, but neither of us was willing to step forward and admit we were acting like scared children.

Emmett arrived back last night, He'd managed to find out information that to be honest, had me needed to punch something more than a dummy bag.

A number of attacks had happened in the last few months , that were suspiciously like Alec's groups signature attacks.

The fact that he was still continuing his Mission, whilst also using my sister as leverage for some unknown attack on me had me wondering if he really was completely gone.

When Emmett had first explained everything to me, and I had sat down and tried to register it all, I had wondered if Alec had just becoming to involved and was merely lost, Agents have been known to get too deep, to sometimes loose them selves in there cover, but after reading of what he had done, and seeing the evidence, there was no part of the Agent left in him, he was a traitor to his country and a wanted terrorist.

There way no way for him to possible come back from the things he had done.

Emmett had agreed the fact Alec was still using bombs, and firearms was a worry we needed to think of, the fact Tanya and her child was a pawn in the game had us all on edge we didn't know how or when he would strike , only that he would.

Emmett had agreed we needed to bring in more people, today we were meeting Agent Peter Hall to discuss were we all went from here, and who he through we could trust.

Part of me wanted to bring Esme and my team into this, those guys had been my family for the last few years, but after hearing her speak to Bella the way she had I wasn't sure if she was someone I could turn to anymore.

I knew Esme took her job serious, she always had since I'd known her, I just didn't know she would hide things from me.

But I knew no matter how hurt I was over it, if Peter thought Esme and Team Cyber could help I would trust them with the task to bring Alec in and save Tanya.

* * *

**A/n Leave a review let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
